


Death and all his Friends

by weather_for_feathers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is mother nature, Based on 'the life of death' by Marsha Onderstijn, Death! Keith, Death! Shiro, Deerboy! Lance, Keith and Shiro are the spirits of death, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pidge is the spirit of plants, The Life of Death AU, Will be very fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weather_for_feathers/pseuds/weather_for_feathers
Summary: "Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me."Keith, the spirit of death, was meant to take the life of the deerboy with bright blue eyes, but failed miserably.Now he must deal with the strange plans of mother nature.





	

Many within the forest knew him as death, but he knew himself as Keith. Keith also knew his duty of life, was ironically, to complete the cycle of death.

Anything Keith touched, died.

It was the task he had been given by mother nature - whom he knew as Allura.  

\--------------

It was early morning, and the sky was the most beautiful purple - like the colour of wisteria flowers. The chilly breeze ruffled through his dark locks, and over his pale skin. Mornings like this held a special place in Keith’s heart. Contrary to rumours, even death has a heart.

Allura’s message of his duties for the day eventually came whispered on that breeze; A mother swallow, A malnourished rabbit kitten, a badger cub who would stray too close to the stream. But the final task was something that caught Keith’s attention; A deer boy. It came with no explanation, so Keith assumed that the reason would be obvious enough when he found him.

He shook it off… of course Allura knew what was best, though he’d never been told to touch anything bigger than a fox before. Larger inhabitants of the forest were usually allocated to the other spirit of death; Shiro, but that was no matter. It was his duty. 

\------------

 

Keith quickly found the rabbit warren he was looking for; the kits were roaming peacefully on the grass, nibbling clover with their mother. He spotted the kitten that he needed to touch, and felt a pang of remorse as the mother looked straight at him - a note of acceptance of the inevitable in her eyes. Keith could feel that she was sad for loosing her child, but most everyone in the forest knew that rabbits would often produce more offspring than they could take care of. 

He nodded at the rabbit with a solemn smile before gently drifting down, and stroking over the kit’s soft fur. The animal’s eyes widened, as if she felt more alive then she ever had, then softly closed. She lay on the ground, and with her final breath, released a mild glowing cloud that only Keith could see. It was orange. Keith didn’t really know what the colours of these final breaths meant, but he always liked watching them drift upward to the sky.

  Keith weaved his way gently through the trees and undergrowth - all spirits of death were granted the ability of flight to avoid touching anything they didn’t need to.   He was able to quickly find and touch the swallow and the badger, as well as a myriad of plants and insects. 

Truthfully, the lives that Keith hated taking the most were the lives of plants… Pidge, the spirit of plants, always worked so hard to create them, and at night, she could send messages through the root systems to tell Keith about how the Dandelions would be covering the clearing the next day, or that a new patch of ivy had started climbing up the trunk of an oak tree. 

\-----------

He searched for some time to find his final duty, but eventually his senses kicked in and lead him to the creature.

He found the buck by a spring.

Keith had never seen a deer boy, but knew they were magical creatures that had most of the features of a human, but with deer antlers, ears, thighs and forearms of a dear. The first thing that Keith noticed about this one, was that he even had a tiny, white fluffy tail at the base of his spine. He faced away from Keith as he knelt on the ground, eating what Keith assumed was the reason for the task; pokeberries, which everyone knew were toxic. 

The spirit took a moment to admire the way his muscles rippled under skin, tanned and sun kissed from his life outdoors. Keith had only ever seen human-like skin on Shiro and Pidge, which was always flawlessly pale. This was different… and his mind dared to think it beautiful. 

  He shook his head from where he was hiding behind a tree. “Focus.” He whispered to himself. He was rarely this distracted by a task, and he would not let it threaten his honour now.

He drew a breath, releasing it shakily as he drifted out of the tree line and slowly floated up behind the boy. He extended his hand just like always, but for the first time ever, he couldn’t get any closer due to some unknown force pulling him back. He grumbled slightly in frustration, but clapped his outstretched hand over his mouth when the deer boy turned to face him .

He was beautiful. They boy’s eyes were wide, showing off the bright blue as he stared straight at Keith. His wet, black nose twitched in interest, and he looked to the grass with a melancholic smile as he swallowed his mouthful. Most animals would be miles away by now, but the boy simply stood slowly and started walking toward Keith with that same humble smile on his face.  
His eyes were already closed, and he took a deep breath before speaking…  

“I know who you are -“ he spoke quietly, and Keith’s heart throbbed “You can do it, you know.”

  Keith hesitantly lowered himself to the ground, as he could hardly stay afloat. He reached a violently shaking hand forward, and moved to close the gap that separated his hand form its target, he steeled himself and shut his eyes tightly when he sensed he was about to touch the boy, but before he knew it, he looked back up to see the boy darting away into a thicket, and cursed himself for failing.

He retracted those thoughts when he gazed down at the berries the deer boy had dropped. He picked them up, and watched them wilt in his palm. He smelled the remains suspiciously to discover they were just blueberries.

  “What are you up to, Allura?” Keith mumbled to himself, smirking at the sky before taking off and swerving into the thicket. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can watch the inspo video here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ofnCdC8P70g  
> I hope this catches the attention of some! I love deerboy! Lance, as well as pining Keith, and I hope I'm not the only one.
> 
> I take that back... I just love Lance.


End file.
